Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to techniques for configuring an advanced receiver based on cell information, channel allocation information, or a device display status.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
A user equipment (UE) may include an advanced receiver (ARx) to improve physical layer receiver decoding performance and mitigate interference (e.g., inter-cell interference or intra-cell interference) using receiver diversity features, such as 4-antenna reception (4Rx); interference cancellation features, such as Common Reference Signal Interference Cancellation (CRS-IC); and the like.
The UE may activate or deactivate the advanced receiver based at least in part on a difference in a physical layer (e.g., Layer 1 of the Open System Interconnect (OSI) model) measurement, such as a reference signal received power (RSRP) measurement, between a serving cell of the UE and an interfering cell of the UE. However, when the serving cell is associated with poor quality, the improvement to decoding performance associated with activating the advanced receiver may be limited. Also, it may be of limited benefit to activate the advanced receiver when data being received or transmitted by the UE is not associated with a high priority or importance. The advanced receiver consumes battery power of the UE, and it may be beneficial to selectively deactivate the advanced receiver to conserve battery power when the benefit of activating the advanced receiver is limited.